


Do What You Want

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [9]
Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: Just some lusty fluff with David tonight





	Do What You Want

“Oh my god, oh my god, watch out you dork!” I say loudly, giggling as I squeeze my legs tighter around David’s middle. He pretends to lose his balance as I ride piggyback on him and I yelp.

“Hang on there, Madam, here we go!” He laughs and straightens again, barrelling toward the huge double doors at the end of the hall.

My eyes widen and I nearly choke him with my forearms as he speeds on, halting but a second to turn the handles and push them wide open to gain entry to my master bedroom. “David, slow down!” I screech, shutting my eyes just as he leaps to the bed and we both tumble into the center of its soft but firm comfort.

I laugh as I roll onto my back and when I open my eyes he I upon me, between my legs still, swooping down for a welcome kiss. He breathes hard into my mouth, then against my neck and across my collarbone, leaving a cool trail of little wet licks down past the edge of my t-shirt, seeking my breastbone with his lips. I run my hand through his floppy brown hair and breathe deeply his spicy masculine scent, like a sandalwood incense cone about to be lit. As he reaches up to tug my shirt down with one finger and sniff the undersides of my breasts, I grip his hair and gently pull his face toward mine again. 

“You... are a troublemaker.”

He kisses me, swiftly and lightly, half a dozen times. “How is this troublesome to you, my lady?”

I flick my eyes in every direction around the room and cup his cheek in one hand. “This is the great master room,” I say gravely.

David lifts himself up on his elbows and stares at me. “Oh, the matrimonial altar of love-making.” He smiles cheekily and whispers, “Do you not want me to taint it?”

“Taint it? Pffft, whatever we do in here will be far from sacrilege!” I lift myself up on my elbows and kiss his mouth. I lick my lips and smile. “I just want to make sure we won’t be disturbed. It’s quite a thoroughfare, you know.”

He blushes a little as I shove him to one side and slide off the bed. “I was under the impression that only a select few have been allowed into such a sanctum, Madam.”

I leap up and shut the giant doors, then turn and wink at him mischievously. “Well, true, but I have several husbands who have claim to this place, unless, of course, I lock myself in... with a handsome stranger.”

With that, his grin returns and I throw myself at him, pinning him on his back on the bed this time. I shove his shirt up so I can kiss his belly and nibble his nips a little, making him gasp and moan with pleasure. He sits up and yanks his shirt completely off, along with mine. 

I pause and shake my head. “Damn, you’re lean and pale and beautiful,” I say, running my hands over his chest. “Ugh, I need some hard pink cock in me right now.”

David immediately hardens as I straddle him, and I rub my mons against his tightening crotch. “Madam, be careful, be kind...” he says breathlessly against my neck. “These trousers are really much too constraining.”

“Off, off, off!” I command, assisting him with sliding them down and past his feet to the ground. I resume my position on him and grab his face. “Do what you want with my body.”

He kisses me, slowly sucking until our lips part with a pop. He smiles, pupils dilated fully. “Yes, my lady.”


End file.
